Printing Press
Before Invention Print was created by hand which took time and money. In the 11th century movable clay print was used until the 12th century when paper was brought to Europe. Books now were created using the technique of block printing which was quicker than movable clay print but still not efficient. As well as the block printing, there was oil-based ink, and wine-press ink onto paper. Gutenberg found a way to combine all of these technologies to create what we know as the movable printing press. History Before the printing press, books were writen by hand which was time consuming and not cost efficient. In the 15th century an inventor by the name of Gutenberg started creating a movable print with the printing press. This gave a quicker and cheaper solution of creating books, which allowed more people to afford them and brought literacy to more people. This helped bring the Renaissance to existance. The Bible was the beginning of the printng press by Gutenburg creating 200 of them to sell. Inventor : The creator of the printing press was Johaness Gutenberg. He combined the technologies of woodblock printing and movable clay type, as well as the other technologies for writing to create the printing press. He went on to create a mass production of The Bible. This was made possible through funding by Johann Fust. These were the first texts created with the printing press which is known as the Gutenberg Bible. Earliest Work : The first books Gutenberg started to publish with the printing press was The Bible. He went on to sell 200 of them at Frankfurt Book Fair. After this it went from just one printing press to now over 250 cities in Europe were able to mass produce books. This led to a greater abundance of books which lead to greater knowledge for people and helped to world move further in a better direction. Classification With the creation of the printing press, it allowed for many types of writings to be published at a larger scale. Books : Now it was possible for middle class people to afford books, due to that it was a cheaper process than copying by hand which made the text lower in price. This helped educate some of the lower families and brought literacy to people that would at one point not be able to have it. Newspapers : News can now spread through a space : in quicker time and help bring light to what is going on in our world. This allowed people to see what is going on through text rather than through hear say. Propoganda came with this though by allowing people to print what they wanted and sway people to their side, which was bad in a way but also good. The printing press allowed some of the revolutions in the world to occur. Religious Texts : The printing press now helped spread the word of religion by mass producing the texts, such as The Bible. Effects Not only was it cheaper and faster, it brought literacy to people who wouldn't have been able to have it before. Until the printing press was used only high ranking people in society had literature and the middle and lower classes couldn't afford any of the material. Now this brought the price down which allowed more people to purchase books and in a big way ended the Middle Ages, and brought the world into the Renaissance. The printing press now made it possible to mass produce stories and spread them around at a quick pace. This helped spread news and propaganda to places that would not be able to get it before. The printing press was a key role in the American and French Revolutions. The effects of the printing press is extraordinary when looking back at it. It made it possible for people of all social classes to access knowledge. This helped religion as well as science by spreading the word. It brought things to the people once not possible. It gave them education which lead onto great things into the future.